


The Vallite Chronicles

by Cirex101



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirex101/pseuds/Cirex101
Summary: Anankos, the God-King of Valla, is dead. He has left his throne behind to his son, Corrin, who inherits an island kingdom threatened by rival powers and scheming courtiers. He expected that; it came with ruling after all.What he was not expecting was his father's last request; to journey beyond Valla, and seek out a lost treasure.All the while, forces from the north gather...





	1. Chapter 1

It is the year of First Dragons, 1324, and the world teeters on a knife's edge.

Valla, island kingdom, center of magic and learning, and suzerain of the south seas has lost its guardian and god, Anankos, the Silent Dragon, who had watched over the island for the past thousand years. Through Anankos' power and leadership, Valla grew to be the dominant power on the continent, bringing many petty lords and kings into their empire, and creating the greatest fleet in known history.

The death of a god has not gone unnoticed by the vassal states, who see an opportunity for independence, nor will Valla's rivals, Nohr and Hoshido, allow such an opportunity to pass them by, seeking to carve up the weakened Valla for themselves.

However, the Silent Dragon foresaw his death, and the need to leave behind a worth successor. To that end, he took one of the Priestess, Mikoto Autem Gyges, to wife, and with her sired one son and two daughters; the twins Prince Corrin, and Princess Kamui, and their younger sister, Princess Lilith. Each child possesses the power of their sire, able to take on the shape and form of a dragon, and wield strength beyond that of lesser men.

Though trained from birth to rule, the siblings are inexperienced still, and are targeted by many both at home in the form of opportunistic courtiers, and across the sea, where rival kings seek to take Valla's place.

All the while, in the north, something new stirs, roused by the changing of the times...

Corrin Autem Valla, First Prince, and heir to the title of High Lord of Valla, lit the candles that surrounded the shrouded body of his father, the Silent Dragon Anankos. As the eldest, it was his duty to oversee the funeral rites of his sire, to stand watch over his body for three days and three nights, taking only dry bread and water from the spring as his sustenance, and to ensure that the ceremonial candles, beacons for the ancestor dragons to take his father home amongst the stars remained lit.

It was the final night, and Corrin was tired. He wanted to sleep, to finally return to his bed, but he had to finish the final Rite of Purification first.

"Dragons, see my father,, the great Anankos," Corrin chanted as he, "See my father, and judge him worthy to join you in eternal slumber… Dragons, take my father into your embrace…"

"Still awake I see."

Corrin did not need to turn around to recognize the voice of Azura, his cousin.

"Naturally." he replied, a little smile on his face, "The Rites take time to complete, and I don't want to disrespect father by getting them wrong."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Azura said, "I just wanted to check on you and pay my respects to Uncle."

"You're not intruding." Corrin replied, "I'm almost done… just need to light the incense."

Corrin walked over to a table that held a brass bowl, inlaid with precious gemstones, and filled with several sticks. Using a candle, he then held a flame up to their tips, setting them alight, and releasing its fragrant smoke.

"Father, may your spirit rest this night." Corrin said, "May it rest till we entomb you with y- my ancestors. Good night."

He placed the candle down and lightly kissed Anankos' forehead through the shroud, trying to stay stoic even if he felt like crying.

Azura placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"How are you Corrin?"

"The shock has gone away, but now I feel… numb." he admitted, "He was getting sicker and sicker for months, I had come to terms with the knowledge that I would have to bury him soon but… knowing something and then living it are two entirely different things."

"I'm sorry." she said as she hugged his back, "I know you were close…"

"I'm not ready." Corrin stated, "They're going to make me High Lord after him, and I know I'm not ready; not to head the Senate, not to lead the fleet, not… anything."

"You'll have your mother and mine." Azura offered, "You'll have your sisters… and me."

Corrin turned around and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight.

"Thank you Azura. I need all the help I can get."

They broke apart after that, and Corrin finally got a good look at her; she was wearing a black dress, with a translucent veil that did nothing to hide her beauty. Not for the first time did Azura take his breath away, nearly making him forget his sorrow.

"Do you want me to accompany you back to your room?" he asked.

"I would love some." she said, smiling, "Let me say goodbye to Uncle first though."

Corrin nodded and stepped aside, allowing Azura to pass and step up to Anankos' body. She laid a hand on his forehead, and began to whisper a short prayer. When she was done, she bowed her head to him, then turned around and took Corrin's arm.

As they made their way down the hall, Corrin wrestled with his thoughts and emotions. He had so much he wanted to talk to her about; them in particular, their future… but now was not the time.

So they walked through the halls in silence, past the statues of Vallite heroes, frescos and murals depicting images from their people's history, So when Azura finally spoke, she startled him.

"Have you read your father's will yet?"

"No." he said, shaking his head, "His Advocate stated that, according to his last will and testament, father wanted his read after the funeral. Just like him I suppose; he most likely did not want business interfering with the family until after we had a chance to mourn."

"That does sound like something Uncle would do." she said, biting her lip before speaking again, "Mother has asked me to perform the ceremonial dance and song for his funeral."

"Really? I look forward to seeing it"

"I hope I do well… I've never performed in front of so many people before."

"I'm certain you'll do fine; after all, Aunt Arete would not have asked if you were not capable. Besides, if nothing else, I'll enjoy seeing you dance."

"True." she said with a smile, and a hint of a blush; and it was that that Corrin worked up his nerve, and came to a decision. A few minutes later, when they reached her room, he spoke.

"Azura… when the funeral is done, and I am crowned, I would like to talk to you."

"Is that not what we are doing right now?"

"N-no, I mean, not small talk like this, but of serious matters; concerning us.."

"Us? Oh! I see…"

"Azura I- that is, there are things I want to say to you, to ask you, but now is not a good time. I lay my father to rest soon, and then afterwards the Senate will confirm me as High Lord. That requires my full attention, but afterwards-"

"Let me stop you right there." Azura said, cupping his face with her hand, "If what you wish to say is what I think it is, then let me put your mind at ease; I care for you deeply, but not as a cousin."

To his surprise, she then kissed him on the lips, through her veil; it was a light, and short kiss, but it made his cheeks burn hot all the same.

"I have waited for over a year for you to confess to me." she said, pulling back, her own face crimson, the veil failing to hide anything, "And if the moment was right, then I would be more than happy to invite you into my bed… but the moment is not right."

She pulled back, smiling behind her veil.

"When the moment is right, come to me Corrin; we will speak of our future together."

She opened her door, and stepped inside, closing it behind her, leaving Corrin alone, but smiling. He turned around, and made his way back to his own chambers, letting the thoughts of a bright future fill his imagination.

His father may be dead, but Corrin no longer felt as sad as he had mere hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The Recent Past

“Good boy!” Corrin said as he knelt down to pet the dog’s head, letting it lick his face before he continued to check it’s straps, “Aaannnddd secure! That’s the last dog.”

He got to his feet and turned to the sled, his father Anankos resting against the back seat.

“How are you feeling?” the prince asked, resting a hand on Anankos’ shoulder.

“Well enough for a dying man.” came his answer, “You should have just left me in bed.”

“And have you miss out on the snow doves?” Corrin asked, “Not a chance. The fresh air will do you good.”

With that, Corrin took his seat, and shouted his command to the dogs, who began to pull the sled through the snow.

It was an old tradition, shared by father and son; when Corrin was very little, Anankos would take him into the mountains, traveling via dog sled, to hunt snow doves with a bow and arrow. Every year since then, the two had gone into the mountains for weeks   
at a time, hunted, and bonded in the unique way that only a father and a son could.

Though no one said it out loud, this would be the last year.

Corrin whooped in joy as the dogs picked up speed. Behind him, he could hear Anankos let out a soft chuckle.

That alone made the entire trip worth it.

===

Present Day

Corrin watched as the lid of the sarcophagus was closed, sealing his father away for all time. His face was a model of stoicness; he had already shed his tears, and now was the time to present an image of resolve.

His sisters, Kamui and Lilith, stood to his right, while Mikoto was to his left, along with Arete and Azura. All were dressed in the traditional black mourners garb, a tradition inherited from the Latens, who made up one half of modern Vallites’ ancestors. 

Mikoto stood, stoney faced, but Corrin could tell from the way she and Aunt Arete were holding hands, she was using all of her willpower to not turn into a crying wreck in front of the entire court.

Lilith was not doing much better; she tried to remain stoic, but from the redness in her eyes, and the choked sobs every now and then, she was close to opening the floodgates. Kamui wrapped her arms around her younger sister’s shoulders, and was stroking Lilith’s hair from the top to the bottom of the youngest sister’s long blue braid. Of the three of Corrin’s immediate family, Kamui was holding up the best. Like him, Corrin’s twin had shed her tears, mourned, and then became a rock of support for the younger Lilith.

Corrin cleared his throat, and turned to address the Court; a collection of nobles, priests, and the wealthy who had been granted the honor of attending the great Anankos’ entombment.

“Today, we lay the God-King to rest.” he began, “With the hope that he shall be at peace in the next life. Thus passes the mightiest of the First Dragons from this plane; Anankos, God-King, Duke of Gyges, Madhar, and Tyrest, Suzerain of Half the World, Breaker of Chains, Vanquisher of Fire, Ice, and Wind, Uniter of the Seas, Silent Dragon, and beloved husband, father, and uncle. We shall never forget you, but instead, we shall strive to honor your memory in all things.”

Corrin turned back to the sarcophagus, and placed his hand upon it, and whispered, voice so low that none could hear him.

“Goodbye father; I love you, and I will join you one day. Then, I will tell you of my accomplishments, and those of my children.”

He then stood aside, and allowed his family to pay their last respects. Mikoto spoke quietly enough, but Corrin, with his sensitive ears, could pick up some of it. Mostly, Mikoto said how much she would miss her husband. Kamui and Lilith’s last words were much the same.

One-by-one, the Court paid their last respects. Some said a few words, but most were content to simply touch the sarcophagus, before then filing out of the tomb.

Corrin was the last one left, alone among his deceased ancestors. He spared a final look towards his father, before then sealing the room by closing the heavy metal door, not to be opened till another of his family would pass from, hopefully many years from now.

===

Several hours later, the Court retired to the Grand Hall of Alessos, for the Funeral Banquet. Food was served in the traditional Vallite style, multiple courses with small portions, so that each diner may sample the myriad flavors prepared by the kitchens.

Corrin was not one for food this evening. He ate enough to fill his stomach, but had no interest in savoring the flavors. The stress of the day left him mentally exhausted, and little appetite.

Soon, he would be sworn in as High Lord of Valla, and then everyone would look to him for leadership. Petitions, appeals, demands… more work than he could ever imagine. That was, however, what his father had been training him for the last few years, and   
it was not as if he would not be alone…

The room silenced suddenly, and Corrin looked up from his expertly prepared fish. Standing in the middle of the room was Azura. A small army of servants had moved the tables to make room for her, giving her a lot of room.

Of course; Azura had said she had been selected to perform the traditional Funeral Dance. It was the one thing about this somber day that Corrin was actually looking forward to.

The room quieted, the court focusing all of their attention on Azura, who if nervous, showed it not. Azura took a deep breath, and then began to sing in her lovely, yet slightly haunting voice.

“You are the ocean’s, grey waves…”

With every word sung, she began to move, so light on her feet, her white dress flowing like the water she sang of, one could be forgiven for mistaking her for being an inhuman water nymph, so graceful was her dance.

Corrin could not tear his eyes away from her. His blood raced as she continued her performance, demanding no less than his full attention. In those moment’s he was happy, and forgot the sorrow of the day.

“I know that look.” Mikoto stated, snapping her son out of the spell he seemed to be under.

“What look?” he asked, a bit flustered, causing Mikoto to smile.

“Don’t think I have missed the looks you give Azura, Little Dragon.” she said, using his childhood nickname, “That’s the look your father gave me back during our own courtship; oh, he was such a charmer…

“Still, this isn’t a new development.” Mikoto continued, “For years, Arete and I have spoken about how likely it was you and Azura would end up marrying. We even talked about arranging a betrothal between the two of you, though it would be at best a mere formality.

“Still, while I encourage you to follow your heart, keep this in mind my son; should you marry Azura, it will displease some people in court.”  
Corrin’s eyes narrowed.

“Who, exactly would be displeased?”

“Every noble, every cleric, and every ambitious merchant, seeking to make their daughter your wife, and thereby become the High Lord’s father-in-law. These people profess loyalty to the throne, but men will be men; ambition rules their hearts, and they will not take kindly to losing out to Azura. Some of those men will be very powerful, and it would not be wise to alienate them.”

“So you’re telling me to not marry Azura?” Corrin asked, eyes narrowed.

“Not at all.” Mikoto explained, “Only that you should find the identities of those who would react especially poorly.”

Corrin rubbed his chin, returning his attention to Azura.

“I’ll keep that in mind, mother.”

===

Midnight...

“Azura, it’s me.” Corrin whispered as he lightly knocked on her bedroom door. He did not have to wait long; mere seconds later, Azura opened it slightly, allowing him inside, and then closed it.

“It’s late.” Azura stated, dressed in a silk nightgown, dyed a soft yellow, like her eyes, coming down just above her knees, as she held aloft an oil lamp, “People will talk if they saw you coming here.”

“Let them.” Corrin said, “I needed to speak with you.”

“And this could not wait till morning?”

“It could, but I would rather speak of it now.”

“Then sit on my bed.” she said, nodding towards the massive canopied monstrosity that was Azura’s bed. Corrin did as he was told, sinking into the feather mattress.

“My mother knows that I intend to propose to you.” Corrin said as she sat down beside him, “And she gave me warnings.”

“She does not approve?” Azura asked, dread forming in her eyes.

“Of course she approves of you; and of us. However, there may be many whom do not. Ambitious men and women who would see their daughters as my wife instead of you. Mother said that I risk offending powerful families.”

“That… is a matter of great concern.” she admitted, “Does this mean you don’t want to-”

Corrin’s eyes widened. That wasn’t what he had meant at all!

“No!” he half shouted, startling her, “Er, I mean, of course I still want to marry you. As soon as I am High Lord, I will announce our engagement to the entire world. I just wanted you to be prepared for what might happen… and to give you the chance to back out of this if you should so wish.”

She giggled then, and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You won’t be rid of me that easily.” she assured him, “Come what may, I am committed to us. Let them plot, and throw tantrums; whatever may happen, I will stand beside you.”

She planted a kiss on his cheek, making him smile.

“Besides,” she continued, “If you really don’t want to offend them, then you could follow the Nohrian fashion, and take several highborn girls as concubines.”

“Now what would I need with concubines?” he asked, placing a hand on her cheek, “When I will have you?”

“Good answer, Little Dragon.” she whispered.

The two of them kissed, long and deep, before finally pulling away, leaving both of them flushed.

“Will you let me spend the night with you?” he whispered to her, running a hand down her back.

She nodded, falling back on the bed, beckoning him closer with a single finger. Corrin did as she commanded, climbing atop her, pressing kisses to her neck, as both their hands began to move past their clothes, and wander to unchaste places.

“I love you so much.” he whispered huskily.

“I know-” she began before being cut off be a squeeze.

No more words were spoken that night, and not much slumber was accomplished either… though both were satisfied come the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is a Fates AU. Instead of being a kingdom in another plane, Valla is instead an island kingdom, which Anankos ruled directly as a sort of draconic God-King, and those with dragon blood became the nobility.
> 
> Anankos found a way to keep himself from going mad, but unfortunately, that cut his lifespan short by a tremendous degree; he only had twenty more years to live. A fair trade in his opinion, if the other alternative was turning into an insane, raging, world ending beast. Since he was now mortal though, he needed an heir, and so married Mikoto, who was a Priestess and from one of the oldest Vallite bloodlines. He courted her for a time, and eventually they got married, and had twins (M!Corrin and F!Corrin), and Lilith.
> 
> Valla here is inspired by other fictional powerful island nations, such as Numenor from Tolkien's works, Melnibone from the Elric stories, and Ulthuan from Warhammer Fantasy, themselves inspired in part by Atlantis.
> 
> While Anankos ruled Valla, under him was the Senate, made up of nobility, priesthood, and wealthy merchants. While both nobles and priests both have dragonblood,, and as such the ability to use dragonveins, they have different roles. Nobles have secular power, and priests spiritual, though there has been friction in the past between the two.
> 
> Instead of being royalty like in canon, Arete and Mikoto come from a prominent family of the Priesthood, both being High Priestesses, and Azura's rank is that of Priestess, though she's not a cleric or part of that class tree, but rather she's a Pegasus Knight this time around, with traits from her canon Songstress class.


End file.
